


Warmth

by bri_ness



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Christmas, Family, Guilt, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_ness/pseuds/bri_ness
Summary: Isak doesn't know how to accept a Christmas present from his mom.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super quick one for the "blankets" prompt in the Evakteket Skamenger Hunt. Enjoy!

Isak stares at the largest gift bag he’s ever received, opening the presents that surround it first. He just knows it’s too much.

He thanks his family for headphones, a scarf, and a book he’ll never open but Even will insist they keep because he “keeps meaning to read it.” Though a couple of other gift-card-sized envelopes remain, Even nudges Isak and says, “Come on, the suspense is killing me.”

Isak reads the tag: it’s from his mom, which does not ease his apprehension. Reluctantly, he reaches into the bag, pulling out a large, knit blanket. “Thank you,” Isak says, a bit surprised. “It’s really nice.”

“I made it,” his mom says, and the gift goes from _really nice_ to something else entirely. “I knit all the time, watching TV, saying my prayers….”

“It’s been a stressful month,” his dad mumbles.

“Oh no, it wasn’t bad,” his mom says. “I wanted to give you something special this year. Make up for—well, anyway. Have you heard that it’s supposed to be a bad winter this year? This should keep you warm.”

Isak feels gratitude, but he doesn’t know how to prioritize it among all his other emotions.

Surprise, that she’s been well enough and focused enough to complete this.

Relief for that, and for the fact that she can knit while praying without worrying it’s sacrilege.

Fear, wondering what she prays about.

Anger, at his dad for commenting about the stress instead of the accomplishment.

Guilt, mostly. That he stressed his mom out, again. That she feels she has something to make up for when _he’s_ the one who left. That all he got her were some fucking earrings that Even picked out.

Isak knows better than to ignore his feelings now, but it’s Christmas morning. There’s just no space for them here.

So, he thanks her again, and they all move on.

\---

“I wasn’t going to ask about it.”

Isak’s lighting candles in the living room when Even emerges from their bedroom, flashlight in one hand, world’s largest gift bag in the other. It’s an everything’s-closed-and-the-power’s-out kind of blizzard, the first sign of the bad winter the forecast promised.

“Then don’t,” Isak says as Even joins him on the couch, pulling the blanket out of the bag. Even admires it, then raises his eyebrows at Isak. “ _What_ , Even?”

“Well, it’s fucking freezing in here, and you put your winter coat on before using this.”

“I can move in my coat. I can’t move under a blanket.”

“Ah yes, I can see you training for the 10k right now.”

“It’s just,” Isak begins, but falters off.

Even smiles at him, gentle and encouraging. “It’s ok. You know there’s no judgement here.”

“I just wish I could give it to her instead. She’s the one who’s stuck with my fucking dad. She’s the one who was left. She’s the one who deserves warmth.”

“Isak. I don’t know how you can say what you just said and not believe you deserve warmth.”

“Maybe _now_ ,” Isak says, though somewhat reluctant. “But I’m still the guy who fucking abandoned her.”

“I think she sees you as her son who needs to forgive himself for that.”

Even pulls the blanket over both of them, then brings Isak into his chest with a kiss on the forehead.

Isak tries to accept the warmth.


End file.
